


[真遙] 共犯

by Devin776



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin776/pseuds/Devin776
Summary: *請注意這是很不健全的真遙*真琴很S，遙也不是很正常*DF設定，有輕微High Speed夏遙描寫*有提及夏尚【請確認以上全部可接受才點入】
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 13





	[真遙] 共犯

他們身邊的多數人都認為真琴是自己認識過最溫柔體貼、脾氣最好的人，像隻眼神誠懇的大型家犬，總是用友善溫和的態度包容一切人與事。

遙並不責怪多數人只看得清事實的一半。

但真琴並不只是由腼腆可愛的笑容、親切的中高聲調、圓滑順從的個性組成的。他既是以上全部，卻也隱藏著人們輕易疏忽或者從未窺探到的部份。真琴有某些從來不展現在他人眼前的面貌。就像如果你從來沒看過他在水中的泳姿，根本無法想像那副雖健碩但看似無害的身驅竟然潛藏著那般極具侵略性的破壞力；如果你沒有體會過真琴的愛情，自然也無法理解它所伴隨的重量。沒有人能夠想像他會像一頭被馴服過的野獸般去愛人，一旦得不到同等的感情作回應，或是行動讓他產生不愉快的懷疑，就要做好面對他的爪牙的準備。其他人絕對無法想像，只有遙。

沒有人比遙更明白這一切，因為沒有人比遙更被真琴深愛著。

是手腕傳來的痛楚讓遙的思緒重新回歸現實。他的雙膝跪趴在床上，一側臉頰受姿勢所限只能埋在被單中，兩腕被比自己大的手掌各自壓制在床褥上高於頭部的位置。身後，真琴的身體完全重疊在他的身上，快速而深入地挺進他的體內。

情況已經持續了一段時間，讓遙不得不開始思考。交往了這些年數，並不是說他們不會偶爾協議在床上增添一些情趣，但真琴絕不會沒來由地恃著體格上的優勢做出讓遙難過痛苦的事情——至少不會在未得到遙的同意或要求之下這樣做。但從手腕、腰背和身體各處的鈍痛和身後一反常態的沉默與冷漠來看，遙很確定真琴正處於非尋常的狀態中。

他稍微扭轉脖頸順著自身彎成弓形的後背往後看，全身因為被用力的撞擊，隨著褥墊的起伏過份的擺動。

「......你為什麼生氣？」

迎接遙的臉上的眉頭擰成一個罕見的極之不悅的角度。真琴沒有停下，進而彷彿配合著動作的節奏般清晰地吐出每一個字節：「你知道我為什麼生氣。」

聽見這個回答的遙本來想重重地嘆口氣，不過聲線卻因為下身又一陣頂撞而變成了別的音調。他比誰都了解真琴其實根本不是個記恨的人，他幾乎從不對冒犯到自己的人抱有冤恨。但遙也知道這並不適用於和自己有關的事情上，因為真琴絕對會向站在遙對立面的人出聲抗議，而當有人嘗試介入遙和真琴之間的話——他絕不會輕易饒恕。

遙可以感覺到這股不快已經從那個怨恨對象蔓延到自己身上。平常如果他發出像如今口中帶有哭腔的哼叫聲，真琴一定會停下來確認他沒事才繼續，但遙懷疑今天他甚至像受到自己的低鳴聲鼓勵般，反面更加倍用力地判處對自己的懲罰。

「那天......我只是和夏也前輩聊訓練和比賽的事情。」遙艱難地說完整句話。現在顯然不是最適合理論時候，但真琴的不快情緒就像已經鎖定目標的攻擊，遲一些早一些，終究還是會被觸發的。

片刻的歇息。驟然的平靜示意著話裡的信息正逐步被吸收，然而遙卻感覺像被捲進了暴風雨下的怒濤中，只能等待下一波巨浪將自己吞噬。那不好的預感才剛成形，他就感到下背被手掌重重推撞，整個人往前塌下在床舖上。真琴一隻手緊緊釘住他的肩膀，另一隻手仍用力地壓在他的尾椎骨處，遙正想開口發出類似反抗的聲音，喉頭就像被下身重新傳來的刺激封住般，只能隨著被抽插的韻律呼出喘息。

「為什麼......！我和夏也前輩根本什麼都沒有......」身體以俯臥姿勢被按在床上，使他的性器別無選擇地直接摩擦在床單上。遙暗自慶幸在這個角度真琴無法察覺自己的下半身仍完全硬挺著，甚至開始在布料上染開一片濕痕。

「那時候，他親了你。」真琴幾乎不帶感情地說。他指的當然並不是上週末下午，遙和夏也那純粹基於前輩後輩情誼的咖啡廳短聚。

遙吃驚地抽了一口涼氣。

「那......是六、七年前的事了，而且當時我根本就——」劇烈的不安像一條冰冷的水蛇般佔據了遙，一連串被刻意遺忘的片段隨著牠那漆黑的尾巴緊緊糾纏上來。中一下學期。放學後的游泳部室。夏也。突然壓上來的體重。嘴唇被舌頭滑過的怪異觸感。自己因為過份震驚而變得僵硬的全身。

後來，夏也曾經鄭重地向他道歉。夏也說，他是為了尚才這樣做。直到現在遙還不是很搞得清，夏也到底是想藉著這樣來換取尚的妒忌和注視，還是真的是為了滿足尚某種不為人知的癖好？其實，可能是兩樣都有。那兩個人的關係從來不是遙能夠徹底理解的東西。這也不是遙最關注的事情。他只清楚地記得瞥見在部室門外晃過的真琴的一刻，和追上去時看見的眼淚，讓他的腦海旋即被一個殘酷的念頭佔據——完了，一切都結束了。

遙追著他跑到校園某個角落處，真琴才終於停下來，問。

_遙，夏也前輩為什麼要親你？_

遙聽見的卻是。

_你為什麼讓夏也前輩親你？_

明明是真琴的雙手在拼命用勁抓緊搖晃他的臂膀，遙卻感到是自己的全身力氣在被抽走。明明是真琴在哭得涕零如雨，遙卻覺得是自己正被一陣巨大的恐懼掩蓋。就在他發現自己再怎樣使力都完全無法掙脫真琴強力的制肘的一刻，他終於看清了籠罩在他們之間的真相。原來這就是真琴的感情的重量，像綁在他腳腕的鉛，會讓他深深沉入水底，會將他牢牢地固定在風眼之中。如果他承受得住這份負擔，這將永遠是他安全的居所。一陣強烈的寒戰略過他的全身，但他無法分辨那是基於畏怯還是興奮。

他一生都理所當然地呼吸著真琴的存在，理所當然地，他選擇了去承受。

遙趴在床上痛苦地扭過頭去看真琴，結果卻只是讓他自己重新被拋進和那一天相同的恐懼漩渦當中，因為他看見真琴的表情和當天部室外的他交疊了起來。

_沒有人比遙更了解，他絕不會輕易饒恕。_

「真琴，你不要哭......」

不應該是這樣的。他不想看到真琴受傷哭泣的模樣。他不過是想覺得被他愛著，想去感受那份沉重所帶來的安慰罷了。

「不論你想怎麼做我都不會反抗的，我只想要你不要難過，不要生氣，好不好？」

所以遙就那樣任由真琴肆意地擺佈他的身體，容許他像對待一件玩具般使用他，期望他可以把不快和傷痛都轉化為慾望，全數發洩在自己身上。他配合地讓真琴將自己擺成各種讓他羞恥的姿勢，將所有慣常的撒嬌般的抵抗話語都咬牙吞進肚裡，只是無法遏止地隨著本能喘息。甚至到後來真琴開始用雙手扼他的頸、用手指侵犯他的口腔，只要他還能夠忍耐，遙都沒有一絲掙扎。

或者這也算不上什麼忍耐。後來遙在第三次高潮之際時想。真琴根本連碰都沒有碰過他的前面，但遙還是一次又一次的被幹到射出漸漸變得透明的液體。真琴放開遙一條被打開壓住到痠痛的大腿，用手指沾取了他肚子上剛射出來的東西塗進他的體內，又再把剛抽出來的性器一下頂入到底。遙忍不住高叫了一聲，但真琴隨即便說：閉嘴，然後伸出手掌捂住了遙的嘴巴。

真琴又開始狠狠地刺入他的體內，結實的下腹肌肉刻意地重重拍打在他的臀上，淫靡的水聲填滿了遙被蒙住的低泣聲之間的空隙。遙的雙眼不自覺的往後翻，視線漸漸變得模糊不清，他唯一能做的只有竭力地維持清醒。他放任自己的視線滑過匍匐在他身上的真琴身上，無法忽視那寬闊的肩膀和厚實的胸板，幾根粗壯的血管沿著肩下延展到前臂。不止是身高，從發育期開始真琴就一直比他壯碩許多，但遙總是會不自覺忘記這一點，忘記這副可以輕易把自己壓制的身體能對他做出的事情。直到現在，他才發現自己根本無處可逃。這個想法讓他忽然感到自己挺勃的下體重重一下跳動，他閉上雙眼。

過了一陣子，真琴終於鬆開掩住遙的嘴的手，他抬起遙的一條腿擱在自己肩上，另一邊則大大地打開被他用手臂扣在床上，他挺起上半身把遙的腰撐高到懸空——這樣，遙可以完全看得見他們身體相連的部位。因為真琴挪開了手，遙意識到自己必須要盡力用意志忍住不叫出聲，於是他咬緊了下唇。然而這時他卻聽到真琴說：「遙，說給我聽吧。」一開始，他並沒有聽懂真琴的意思。

「這裡，」遙的視線隨著真琴的雙眼一同往下移去，看見真琴的手指沿著仍被他的陰莖貫穿著的那圈肌肉外緣刺探著，像要脅著要跟隨著一起插進他的體內。「遙的這個洞是誰的，告訴我吧。」

遙感到一陣短暫的昏厥。他試圖去看真琴的臉，渴望懇求到一絲仁慈的跡象。然而他的表情表示他完全沒有寬免的打算——其實，這一點，遙是最清楚不過的。真琴停住了動作，像是在宣告，如果遙不好好回應，這一夜將永不結束。

「是......你的......」遙所僅餘一點的自尊只允許他小聲地回答道。似乎並不滿意遙的答案，真琴突然一下把性器全部抽出。

「嗚！不要......」求饒在這個晚上根本沒有一點用處，但遙仍然本能地發出哀求。下半身突然的空虛感讓他無法承受，他覺得自己像一尾被沖刷到岸上的魚，拚命地掙取著賴以為生的空氣。

遙看到真琴抽出一隻手去握住他剛剛抽出來的陰莖，用仍然腫大的前端去拍打遙那一瞬間無法完全收縮的後穴，在入口處短暫地徘徊過後又徹底地抽離開去。遙聽見自己哭了出來，馬上用手背去堵住嘴。他無助地對上真琴的視線，唯一讀取到的指示只有：好好說出來。

「是真琴的......」遙拉開了自己嘴邊的手，盡量清晰地發出每個音節。他幾乎已經預料得到，他開始催促自己去接受，這其實也不是真琴真正想要聽到的答案。

但當真琴確實地動身拉開他們的距離，遙感覺到四肢突然恢復徹底的自由時，他還是感到了一陣全身血液被抽走般的恐怖。 _不，不要離開我。_

真琴退後到遙剛好觸碰不到的距離，遙在劇烈的心跳聲噪音間聽見他說：「遙，證明給我看，讓我看清楚。」

一個想法在那一瞬間降臨在遙的意識間。他想他大概明白真琴想要什麼，而他也樂意去給予，一次又一次。他命令自己軟弱無力的四肢配合擺出適當的姿勢，把雙膝拉近自己的胸口，倘開他的身體。

離開了水，他快要不能呼吸了。

「這裡......是真琴的，只有真琴可以用......」遙幾乎認不出那是自己的聲音。淚水沿著他的臉頰滑下，他強迫自己的雙手將抓住的部位分得更開，更完整地展使出他話語中的含義。他始終無法拋棄自己的羞恥心，但如果這就是真琴所要的話，他可以妥協。「......不是真琴就不行。」

就在遙的雙手被真琴粗暴的抓過高舉過頭釘在床上，他終於又感覺到那份熟悉的重量嵌入他周圍的空間時，遙腦海裡那個剛剛萌芽的想法終於得到了證實。這夜他一度覺得自己這副軀體是為了饜足真琴的需要而存在，而事實卻是，如果遙無法像這樣用有形的方式去感受真琴對自己的慾望，他是會窒息的。

真琴的身體像沉重的錨一樣穩定著他。遙耐心地等待真琴在他的胸口、脖頸留下一個又一個的咬痕，然後迎接他用親吻給予他必需的空氣。他的身體在強而有力的擁抱下無法抑止地顫抖，他的骨架快要到達耗用的極限。真琴逐漸變得沙啞的聲音在他的耳側呢喃著： _遙，你是我的，你永遠都只能是我的_ ，並用讓遙會覺得羞恥的字眼去描述他體內的感觸，直到遙的啜泣聲再也無法停下。

他像需要水那樣需要真琴。那是像沉入深海一樣的恐怖，但只要真琴在那裡，他就不會害怕。只要他承受得住這份重量，他就能永遠擁有真琴的愛。

這就是遙一直渴求的東西。

事後，遙對著浴室的鏡子檢查身上各處的痕跡，隨處可見的咬痕和瘀青看起來簡直就像他剛剛跟什麼野獸搏鬥過一樣觸目驚心。他執起手機，本打算寫一封郵件向大學的游泳隊請幾天病假，卻看見夏也傳來的信息。

>   
>  你告訴尚我和你單獨見面的事情了？然後尚他好像不小心跟真琴說了......  
>  7:09pm
> 
> 那個啊，雖然那都是中學時的事情了，但真琴好像還是很介意我和你保持聯絡。  
>  7:10pm
> 
> 遙......其實你是故意想讓真琴知道的是嗎？  
>  8:12pm

思索片刻後，遙決定這樣回覆： _沒關係，我和真琴沒問題的。晚安。_

當他回到他們的床邊時，遙發現真琴已經睡著了。他再靠近了一些，發現他熟睡的臉上有一道乾涸的淚痕，但除此之外，他的氣息平穩，神情帶著孩童般的純真。他是不是做了個恐怖的夢？或者他是在夢裡提早經歷了明天將會發生的事情。遙知道，明早他們一醒來，真琴就會因為看見他滿身是隔天變深了的瘀痕，後悔地哭著向他道歉，發誓再也不會對遙做出過份的事情。其實，真琴心知肚明遙一定會原諒他，也知道自己根本駕馭不了個性中的陰暗面。

真琴不知道的是，遙從來不怪他那樣做。遙輕輕吻了真琴睡夢中柔軟的臉頰，鑽進被窩裡躺在他身旁。

真琴不知道，他之所以能夠向遙撲過來，把他撕成碎片，是因為遙鬆開了手中的鐵鍊。

「晚安，真琴。」

被身上甜蜜的痛楚包裹著，遙漸漸墮入睡眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起，一時衝動寫了這種特殊性癖的真遙，而且還盜用了真琴的真遙名台詞...! (跪)


End file.
